Selfless
by Ziven
Summary: [Post canon, Lemony] Jou gives Mai a small, intimate moment. -Polarshipping, Mai x Jounouchi-


"Oh," Mai said. Her voice fluttered. Jounouchi's lips pressed lightly against the nape of her neck. He felt her shiver.

Her jacket was already opened. His hands held warm flesh, squeezing ever-so-slightly. Jounouchi's tongue found itself on the side of her neck next, eyes on her golden hair as she pulled it over her right shoulder. He planted a kiss behind her ear. "Mai," he groaned, because he knew that was what she wanted to hear. She didn't say anything, but her ears began to turn red. He felt her back arch a little.

Aside from the occasional moan, Mai was silent. She shifted only when feeling Jou against her back was uncomfortable. She was waiting, Jou knew; and he was keeping her waiting. They were silent with the exception of their breathing. Jounouchi's hands dropped to grip Mai's sides. She gasped a little, breasts settling against her chest with that soft jiggle that he loved to watch.

She tried to turn, probably to kiss him, but Jounouchi tightened his grip her on midsection. He tutted into her ear, "Nuh-uh. Not yet." He nibbled the lobe, smiling. Mai leaned back, her head nestling into the space between his neck and shoulder, looking up at him.

"Can I at least take my clothes off? It's hot..."

"Of course it is," Jou retorted. A hand traveled to her navel to tickle the skin with his fingers.

She gave up a breathy giggle, but she was clearly becoming impatient. "Jou..." she whined.

He chuckled at her. "Do you want to beg me?" Her face made the answer obvious, lips twisting. "Okay," he chuckled, "okay."

Mai leaned forward until she was sitting upright. Her own hands moved too quickly to lift her shirt over her head, to loosen her bra, to pull her jacket off of her shoulders. Jou could tell that he had kept her waiting long enough. When she settled back against him, he longed to remove his clothing, too. He wanted to feel her skin over his.

Jou's fingers dared to caress the insides of her thighs. Mai moaned again, but it was different sound—anticipation, her breaths rising and falling heavily—and she widened the gap between her legs. Jou shifted again, his own legs spreading with hers to hold her comfortably in his lap.

Digits pressed against moist, soft folds, and Jou couldn't suppress his shudder. It would feel so _good_ to be _inside of her_, and the way she rolled her shoulders against him confirmed it. Her back arched again, a soft sigh spilling from her lips.

When they retreated to trace circles on her thigh, the fingertips were already damp. Mai melted against him, head nestling between his neck and shoulder. She peppered kisses on his neck, her hands gripping his legs. He smiled, knowing he'd managed to tame her. There wouldn't be any more protests, funny faces or jokes. She smiled back as he nuzzled into her hair, gifting her with a few kisses. She was being so patient. "You're being such a good girl," he whispered to her, his free hand tangling itself in a golden curl.

Mai sighed, and he knew she was debating what to say in return.

"Only for you." She chuckled into his neck.

Jou trembled, and she shifted. His fingers pushed at her edges, tracing her, already coated. "_Jesus_, Mai," Jou hissed, almost removing them; but Mai tensed, knees touching to keep him from pulling away.

"Please don't..." she panted. Mai widened her legs again, sinking further down into his lap; her head was pressing on his chest, now, hips curved upwards.

It didn't matter how long they'd been together, he always felt—...special, he guessed was the word—to see how aroused she could become. And he was definitely hard—yep, check, definitely— his erection pressing against her back through his jeans.

In the next few minutes he had her moaning under his touches. There was a red on her cheeks that was deeper than a blush, a glow on her body that he only saw when they were like...that. Was it perverted that he thought her beautiful, just then? That he wasn't turned off by her pleas?

She rolled her hips against his fingers, over and over.

It was the control, too. He knew when to press harder and when to barely ghost his fingertips. He knew how to make her want him and when keep going; to hold her hips down as best he could and resist the arching. He knew when to do the opposite, to make her—not beg, but beg-to-not-beg; to have her push back against him when it would do no good. And he knew when to pull away, when she was close. He wasn't ready for their moment to be over.

There was something about her that amazed him. Jou loved the way her lips puckered when she moaned his name, as though she expected a kiss just after for being so cooperative. He loved the way her hair was tossed back when her eyes rolled to the top of her head. She would press her body so tightly against him, it hurt. He was satisfying her, and he could see it. He could feel it.

It satisfied _him_ when his fingers became lost inside her.

Jou couldn't help but moan with her when she came—when he let her come. It helped relieve his own tension _just so_, enough to distract him from it. Her eyes fluttered shut. He watched the rise and fall of the curve of her breasts, calling her name softly. Outside of a small whimper, Mai said nothing.

And then he chuckled. "Can _I_ take _my_ clothes off now? You're pretty hot."

His nose was in her hair again, smelling it, taking her in, feeling her body relaxed against his; feeling her heartbeat as she lay atop him. She hadn't even heard him.

Leaning down, gently, he pressed his lips against her neck once more.

* * *

><p>Just a note: Edited 921/11.


End file.
